


Paradise Lost

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An Apocalyptic Love Story [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Case Fic, Castiel Whump (Supernatural), Destiel Promptober, F/M, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Still trapped in 2057, Sam and Dean go on a simple ghost hunt. Nothing is simple after Castiel gets hurt.This work is part of a Destiel Promptober 2019 prompt series. The stories are inspired by two different word prompts each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompts for the day are: Legends and Victorian Hallow's Eve





	Paradise Lost

Dean and Castiel descended the stairwell into the bunker. Sam looked up at them and gestured towards a file folder on the table in front of him, "I got a case for us."

"A case? Since when are we doing cases here? I thought you were searching for ways to kill demons and to get us back home." Dean dropped the box of groceries that he and Castiel bought from the small farm co-op that had sprung up in one of the nearby towns. They had plenty of canned goods (albeit ones that were almost a hundred years old), but they needed fresh produce and dry goods. An innovative group of farmers had returned to the basics since Kansas was relatively safe from zombie incursions. Dean worked out a trading system where he spent a few hours a week fixing cars and farm machinery in exchange for food. Over the past few weeks, Dean had made inroads into the community and was settling in. 

"We're hiding, Dean," Sam protested.

"Can't the zombies be someone else's problem?" Dean pulled an apple out of the bag and tossed one to Sam.

"You've gained ten pounds," Sam accused.

"Life is good right now," Dean looked over his shoulder at Castiel. "Can't we just stay good? And no visions or demons, so bonus."

"And Bobby and all the others back on the other world? What's happening to them? Jo? Ellen? Who's going to protect them?" Sam implored. "Can we even pretend we're doing something useful?"

Castiel sighed and said, "He's right, Dean. We can't stay in the bunker forever."

"We didn't. We just went out, worked, and brought home groceries. You know who does that, normal people! You know what normal people don't do, hunt things." Dean grumbled.

"What's the case, Sam?" Castiel asked.

"There's this old Victorian-era house from the 1880s in Burr Oak, Kansas, about 20 miles from here. There's a legend that a man killed his entire family on Halloween. I found a case file in the bunker records. Those Men of Letters dudes who worked from the bunker recorded information but never did anything with it. They called themselves chroniclers. In the case file, it says there are a series of deaths associated with the house. I figured we could go check EMF and see ghosts are still around." Sam said.

"That's super thin," Dean frowned. "We're going to haunt a maybe ghost?

"If nothing else, it's a nice drive," Sam protested. "And I can get out of the bunker for a little while."

Dean acquiesced with a shrug of his shoulders. Rowena declined to go, preferring a little quiet time alone in the bunker. Dog remained with her. In the quick ride to the house, Sam read the file out loud. Dean looked into the rearview mirror to see Castiel smiling quietly. Dean asked, "Share with the class. What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just…" Castiel trailed off. 

"Remembering something?" Dean prompted. It bothered him that Castiel had all these memories that he didn't share. 

"Yes," Castiel responded neutrally. "I spent many years sitting in the back seat while you bickered."

When they arrived at the house, they found that it had collapsed in on itself due to decay. Sam pulled out the EMF detector Dean had cobbled together from materials in the bunker. The EMF detector went crazy the moment Sam switched it on. 

Sam looked victoriously at Dean, "Not maybe ghosts. Actual ghosts."

"Ok, so where are they buried?" Dean grumbled.

"There's in a crypt in the local cemetery," Sam supplied.

Dean looked around critically, "We'll still need to do it at night, Sam. This place is too near our home. The farmers I work with are around here."

Sam sighed. "Ok."

The trio drove to a small diner. It was surprisingly clean with sparkling counters. A blonde woman with the name tag Madge stood behind the counter. The menu wasn't intensive, but soon the men were sitting at a booth eating pancakes. 

Dean stabbed a piece of his pancake viciously before saying, "So, Sam, you and Rowena?"

Sam pursed his lips and replied, "So, Dean, you and Cas?"

Dean looked like he was going to object before nodding, "Yeah. Me and Cas, you got a problem with that?"

"Nope. You got a problem with me and Rowena?" Sam glared at him.

"She's considerably older than you." Dean glared back.

Castiel cleared his throat, "Dean, I've been around since the first fish came out of the sea."

Sam asked excitedly, "Really? Did dinosaurs have feathers?"

"Some did. There was one named Patches. He was incredibly cute…" Castiel supplied.

"Dude, you can't go around calling dinosaurs cute. They're big and ferocious like Jurassic Park," Dean protested.

Castiel rolled his eyes and said, "I'll tell you later, Sam, when Dean's not around."

After it got dark, they drove into the cemetery. After Dean was unsuccessful in opening the crypt with a pry bar, Castiel yanked on the doors, breaking the hinges. After they went into the crypt, a mist appeared in front of their faces and it felt several degrees cooler. Castiel removed the tops from the stone coffins. Dean handed the pry bar to Castiel, "You and Sam take care of the ghosts while I salt and burn."

A sudden figure appeared in front of Sam, sending him sailing into the wall. Castiel swung the pry bar and the ghost dissipated. When two ghosts appeared next to Dean, Castiel swung the bar again to make them de-corporealize. Sam was staggering to his feet when a ghost slammed against Castiel's back. Castiel fell and hit his head on one of the stone ledges in the crypt. Blood pour from his head wound profusely, and he laid on the dirt floor motionless.

Dean sent a frantic look at Sam as he continued to pour gasoline on the remains. When another ghost materialized, Sam swung the pry bar and it disappeared. Another ghost appeared in front of Sam and plunged its hand into Sam's chest. Sam screamed. Dean looked nervously over his shoulder as he a match into the first coffin, and the ghost let go of Sam and burned brightly. Dean got rid of the other two ghosts quickly.

Dean looked at Sam, "You ok, Sam?"

"Been better, but I'm good. Cas?"

The angel was still unconscious. Sam and Dean manhandled him into the backseat of the Thunderbird and drove him quickly to the bunker. Rowena looked up as they pulled him through the room towards the medical bay. She exclaimed, "What happened? It was a simple salt-and-burn."

"Can you just give us a hand?" Dean growled.

Rowena gathered medical supplied while they wrested Cas onto the bed. Rowena cleaned the wounds while Sam and Dean stood by awkwardly. She said, "It's already healing. He'll be fine, boys. Just needs a wee bit of time for his grace to catch up with him."

Castiel's eyes fluttered open, "Where am I?"

"You're in the bunker, Cas."

"Just exactly who are you?" Castiel looked confused.

Dean growled, "Son of a bitch."


End file.
